You're Kidding!
by Padfoot Moony Prongs 4EVER
Summary: It's just the beginning, don't worry it'll get better!


A/N: I know I really shouldn't be starting a new fic. Right now, but my other stories are not giving me that feeling, except The Past and The Future, which I will try and update soon.  
  
Disclaimer: If I am not mistaken this is FANfiction.net, but none the less. I don't own Harry Potter & Co. Though I wouldn't mind owning Draco. ;)  
  
Spoilers: Every HP book, I think, but why read the fan fics. If you haven't read the books?  
  
Enough of my rambling, read. :: prods you with a pointy stick:: Go. Read. Enjoy. Review. Ect. (I'm sorry Sheryl; I just really liked that) (I stole it from her profile.)  
  
You're Kidding!  
  
Date: August 15th (I wanted it near the school year)  
  
The Beginning: Harry Potter had jus completed his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. (Isn't this how they all start) (off in Texas someone crosses off the first line and starts writing again)  
  
The REAL Beginning:  
  
"Harry, is that you, Harry Potter?" Mrs. Figg squealed in delight. "Hello Mrs. Figg," said Harry. "Oh won't you come and have a cup of tea dear?" the old lady asked kindly.  
  
Harry, not wanting to offend Mrs. Figg followed her into her house, which still smelled strongly of cabbage, and housed too many cats.  
  
Harry stumbled over Mr. Paws and plopped onto the lace-covered couch. "What have you been up to Harry? How's your school? What year is it you're in now?" Mrs. Figg launched questions at him.  
  
Harry avoided the first question, "My school is great, and I just finished my fourth year," he said.  
  
"Fourth year, oh dear me, that means you're fifteen then aren't you?" squeaked Mrs. Figg.  
  
Harry nodded and took a sip of tea he was handed. "So what school do you go to? Stonewall, correct?" she asked.  
  
Harry looked mildly confuse, he was used to, when he was back in Surrey to be know to go to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys.  
  
Harry vaguely remembered he was going to go to Stonewall before this whole wizard thing happened.  
  
"Um I go to," but Harry was cut off by a large scrape at the door. Mrs. Figg's brows were knitted together, when she allowed a large shaggy black dog come in.  
  
The dog had a piece of parchment in between his teeth; he opened his mouth and let the parchment fall to the ground. Mrs. Figg picked up the letter and read t silently to herself, when she finished reading it her eyes were as wide as Dobby's.  
  
"It's impossible," Harry heard her hiss. The dog gave large booming bark, and wagged its tail, silently pleading for food. ""Oh show yourself you arse," snapped Mrs. Figg.  
  
The dog pushed the door close and immediately became Harry's wrongly imprisoned escaped convict of a godfather.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry cried and launched himself at the older man. Sirius jumped ten feet in the air when he noticed who was hugging him.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing here?" he asked in a fatherly tone.  
  
"Having tea with Mrs. Figg, well I was, 'till this annoying, large, black, shaggy dog joined us," joked Harry.  
  
"Don't worry you great mutt, my house is guarded just as much as the Dursley's," said Mrs. Figg.  
  
"Wait are you telling me, she's, Arabella Figg, part of the 'old crowd', a witch?" asked Harry, shock written all over his face.  
  
"The one and only," said Arabella, "And please, call me Bella, I prefer it."  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell me?" asked Harry. "Because the Dursley's could have found out, and we couldn't risk that," soothed Bella.  
  
"Now, mutt this letter says we're to go to Lupin's?" Bella turned to Sirius. "Everyone else has been informed, you were the last," Sirius told her.  
  
"But I can't go 'till the school ear starts, I have a duty!" exclaimed Bella.  
  
"Don't worry you old bat (Harry hid his snicker behind his hand) you aren't suppose to leave 'till noon on September first," said Sirius.  
  
"Don't call me old bat," ordered Bella.  
  
"Then don't call me mutt," sneered Sirius.  
  
Harry cleared his throat loudly, "I'd love to stay, but I was suppose to be back by five, and it's now five fifteen," he said fearfully.  
  
Sirius was shocked by the tone in his godsons voice, but shook it off as just being afraid his uncle wouldn't let him eat or something. He knew perfectly well his meal was usually a carrot, which is why he and Remus had sent him loads of sweets at the beginning of the year.  
  
"I better go, write me okay Sirius?" said Harry, giving hid godfather another hug.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be getting loads of owls."  
  
**************  
  
Harry opened the door to the Dursley's home, he knew he was safe, because their new car, wasn't in the driveway.  
  
***************** Harry: Well that was different.  
  
Sarah: Hey, you're the one who wrote the plot.  
  
Draco: Awful plot it was.  
  
Sarah: Watch it Draco, or I'll pair you two up!  
  
Allie: Don't threaten Dracy like that ::scoots closer to Draco::  
  
Harry: She fancies Malfoy.  
  
Sarah: Ya think? Anyway please review.  
  
Harry: Review.  
  
Draco: Review.  
  
Allie: REVIEW!!  
  
PRESS THAT BUTTON IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII VV VV VV VV VV 


End file.
